Jumping through dimensions
by MiharuStar
Summary: A riot on Zone Jail makes possible for an escapee to run away and hide on a place quite different from his own world. How will Scourge cope with familiar faces but different people? Read to find out! Rated M just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**WARNING, NON-NATIVE ENGLISH WRITER**

Well hello there and welcome to this fanfict! I decided to start this as a way to improve my english level, so if you find any gramatical mistakes or you think it could be better, send me a PM and I'll try to fix it.

Before starting I'm going to warn you about some things about this story.

This fanfict is based on the videogames of Sonic the Hedgehog BUT it will have characters from the Archie comics , so if you don't like them, you can turn back and leave the way you came. You don't really need to know much about the comic's story since the idea that originated this fict was to play with the posibilities of alternative universes and such. I though it would be interesting to make some of the Archieverse characters appear on the "videogame" universe (as you can call it) and face the circunstances. I'm not introducing FCs on this fict.

I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any character shown in this facficts, they're all property of SEGA or Archie comics.

I hope you enjoy reading it!

* * *

**Prologue.**

_Run._

It was the only thing the jade hedgehog could do at that moment. Alarms rang around the corridors of the Zone Jail he was trying to escape while lots of prisoners like him made a big fuss trying to rebel against zone cops wearing different helmets and restriction rings.

Those damned rings, like the one that was chained around his neck, providing him from most of his strength and speed. Once he'd run away from that place he could get rid of it and come back to freedom. Oh… how did he miss the feel that wind at supersonic speed gave to his face, bristling his quills and bright green fur.

Because he wasn't a usual prisoner of the many that filled that crowded place. He was Anti-Sonic, the evil counterpart of the blue hero, renamed as Scourge, and between the bullies that used to kick his butt daily in the place he was now often called "_Snot_".

He had been able to conquer a whole planet and made people bow to his knees in less than few weeks, he had been able to fight by himself both Sonic and Shadow; he had gone super thanks to the anarchy beryl hidden in his castle and been more powerful than any of those guys punching cops around him, while he was running at a fast pace.

And now they called him "Snot", they shaved his spines and humiliated his big pride everyday between the walls of this "neutral" place situated ninety degrees from every parallel universe.

The though made him want to puke.

A scowl was placed in his lips. Now his only escape was trying to get a warp ring for the storage of the prison and try to get back, if not to Moebius or Mobius Prime, to some place where he was not so obviously weak. Because that was how he felt around there: weak. He couldn't stand it, and was fed up of the stinking hole where he had been trapped the past months.

Razor sharp teeth showed themselves in a devilish grin when he evaded another cop and found the place he was looking for. Luckily, the door wasn't closed.

"Okay then… where did those cops put their stuff here?" He looked through the wide room, there were boxes everywhere, some helmets on the floor, and some archives and papers spread on one desk next to the door, making everything a mess. He started to dig on the boxes and to remove some cop's personal stuff.

After some rummaging between discarded gloves and outfits, the green hedgehog yelled with triumph."…Haha! Bingo." His grin spread further in his face when he reached a golden metallic ring with the size of his hand, but just before he could use it, two armored mobians busted in the place and pointed some kind of futuristic guns at him. He froze in his place while a frown appeared between his brows.

"Stay right there where you are Scourge the hedgehog! Don't make us take you to your cell the hard way." One of them walked in his direction, still pointing at him.

"You're nuts if ya think I'm gonna stay in this fucking place any more time!" Scourge yelled and tossed the warp ring to the air, a shiny portal was open where it fell and the hedgehog ran towards it. He could hear some kind of angry shout behind him, and the sound of laser beams hitting the warp ring on its side and making it disappear behind him just before he could enter, falling to the ground of an uknown place.


	2. Chapter 1

**The big city.**

Scourge stood up and looked where he had ended.

It seemed no different from any big city of his home dimension, pollution darkened the air, and mobians along with some humans walked together on the streets, nobody seemed to pay attention to him, even though he has just appeared coming from a shiny portal in the middle of the road with the looks of a criminal that has just broke free from jail. (Which was actually what had happened, but it didn't matter at the moment.)

Icy blue eyes narrowed while he took the warp ring from the floor, now useless because it had ran out of energy, he could see some wires coming out from the place where the cop had shot the device. It was obviously broken, but he might find somebody who could fix it, he always did. He put it on the pocket of the ripped orange suit he was used to wear since he was jailed and started walking at a slow pace, joining the crowd of street walkers.

He couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. He was free again (apart from the ring on his neck, that ached him now more than ever) and it seemed that nobody was going to disturb him in a while, maybe he could conquer this other dimension and became king again, since it seemed that no Sonic was around, or maybe he just could get some peace for the first time in a while, he was exhausted of trying to beat the crap out of goody-two-shoes and people whining about his ways to entertain himself. Of course he knew that the cops would come in time, but he was happy that he could at least, enjoy while it lasted.

But then, a huge explosion and lots o people crying in fear at his back made his triangular ears perk up and round himself. He gritted his teeth in an annoyed manner. There was a huge robot there; painted in yellow, red and blue with the symbol of some kind of mustached egg staring obviously at him.

Before he could ask what was going on, the robot grabbed him by his neck with a metallic claw, trying to strangle him. He struggled without any change. The No Zone device was still working getting his strength out of him, and he just couldn't fight like he was used to.

Was it the way everything was going to end for the self proclaimed king? He couldn't believe it, moments back he was grinning at the idea of freedom and now he was hanging there like a rag doll. Getting less and less oxygen thanks to the robot's strength …

Then_, Click._ The collar shattered thanks to the same grip that was trying to break his neck.

And then a green homing attack made its way tearing the metallic limb from the walking machine. Scourge rubbed his sore neck while he looked angrily towards it.

"You've made a wrong move there dude." He grinned while he picked a black pair of sunglasses that somebody had lost on his way out of the robot's attack and placed them over his half-lidded eyes. "The king's back."

xXXXXXXXx

Two colored light streaks made their way through Station Square's traffic jammed roads. One cobalt blue, the other one a bright yellow, in some kind of full-speed competition.

Sonic showed his trademark smile while he ran next to Shadow, enjoying the race with the grumpy black and red hedgehog. The other one just showed his usual frown and scowl that made hard to know what he was actually thinking at that moment.

They had been running for hours, with no winner. Sonic loved the challenge of trying to beat his black counterpart's speed, which usually ended on ties, and that's why always he found him coming back from a GUN mission he'd try to beat his ego a little bit and make him come play the supersonic speed game.

Shadow, on the other hand, was absolutely pissed and getting annoyed of the childish blue hero. He never got tired of ticking his nerves, but somehow he still managed to make him race, and for Shadow, running may be not as important as Sonic, but it made him relax and put some of his problems apart. In the end, he may have to thank the cocky hedgehog next to him; not that he would actually do it.

Never.

"Hey Shads! Getting tired already?" The blue hero made a final sprint trying to gain some speed advantage. Shadow pushed his hover skates harder to maintain his position next to him.

"Don't call me Shads." He growled.

"Aw man! How come you're so grumpy all the time? You constipated or somethin'?"Sonic ran while he looked mischievously at the dark hedhehog with his characteristic cocky grin plastered on his face.

"S-shut up!" Shadow tried to punch him in the face, but Sonic just jumped, evading the move and laughed at his rival's annoyed look.

"That's what I thought!" They continued arguing while running, with the usual laughs from Sonic's carefree attitude and some angry growls coming from the Ultimate Lifeform. Then suddenly the sound of people screaming and running past them made the race come to an end. The two hedgehogs looked down the street from which the panic was coming.

"It seems like the doctor has sent some robots before you pissed him on your last encounter." Shadow stated, recognizing the sound of metallic feet in the distance.

"Poor Egghead doesn't know what else to do when he's bored and I'm around." Sonic shrugged while his ears perked on. He was sure that he had heard a sonic boom in the distance. "You coming?" He looked to his counterpart with curiosity and a cocky grin.

"Lead the way, hedgehog." He was sure thanks to his black engineered ears that he had heard the same sound as Sonic and couldn't help but wonder where it came from. The only ones that would be able to break the sound barrier where themselves.

"Cool! Race ya there Shads! "And the cobalt mobian took off without warning; Shadow followed him with a frown.


End file.
